Relations
by tsaieric
Summary: Ayase ponders her relationship with Kosaka Kyosuke after he breaks up with Kuroneko.  One Shot. Spoiler from volume 8 of the original light novel series. Previously 'Connected Through Her"


Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. 

_Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai _Fan Fiction "Relations" -

Aragaki Ayase was very frustrated with how things were going recently.

Yes, things had changed a lot since she knew about her best friend Kosaka Kirino's hobby, but that was not why she was frustrated. She was more surprised by the fact that Kosaka Kyosuke dated one of Kirino's friends.

"What is her name?" Ayase tried her best to recall that person.

Kirino had often referred to her as the black bunch; while on the other hand, Kyosuke referred to her as Kuroneko, and from there Ayase could see the reason behind Kirino's reasoning.

"Goko Ruri, that's her name."

Ayase was glad that she could remember it, but there were things more important than just remembering her name.

She was angry why Kyosuke actually decided to date Kuroneko; before all of this happened, Ayase expected that the next time she heard about news concerning Kirino's brother, it would be between Kirino and Kyosuke. However, her prediction and her wish were betrayed when he broke her the news.

"Why did I act like that? Why did I say those things?" Ayase's finger pressed lightly against her own lips as she remembered her outburst.

She actually said, "What about Kirino?" which shocked not just Kyosuke, but also herself. After all, she was supposedly against Kyosuke laying his hands on Kirino, right?

She knew that had not changed, but what had?

She knew that if Kyosuke had gone on to dating Goko Ruri, then he would eventually disappear out of Kirino's life. But that also meant he would disappear out her life as well and the thought of that gave her great pain back then and also right now. So she was really glad that Kyosuke broke up with Kuroneko.

"Why do I feel this way?"

Ayase knew that she had a crush on him when they first met at the Kosaka residence, but that was all laid to waste by when they met her again during the summer and the events following that. She had come to believe that Kosaka Kyosuke had an incestuous tendency and would lay his hands on Kirino given the chance. But she learned from Kirino later on that was all part of ploy to get her to reconcile with Kirino, which she further confirmed when she invited him to her house. She also told then that she had a crush on him and liked him before….

"So this is it, isn't it?" Ayase smiled sadly as she reached her answer.

"I still like him."

It was hard for her to admit, she knew that it was the case.

She liked him, therefore she did not want to loose her connection with him. After all, if he left Kirino's world, he would never be near hers, because she was their only real connection. And with him back to being single, she had her chance again.

Thinking about all these, Ayase felt pain in her heart. Had things been a little bit different, maybe they would be in love right now.

"If then, Oni-san would be my boy…"

Ayase dared not finish that thought, as her face grew red from the embarrassment of the thought, but yet that thought gave her some happiness.

"I guess that is good." Ayase chuckled and then let thought went on. "To become a family with Kirino eventually."

Then Ayase, turned her attention back to her immediate task.

"Ayase, _ohaiyo_." Kirino, unaware of her best friend's thoughts, greeted her.

"_Ohaiyo_ Kirino." Ayase returned the greeting as well as she entered the classroom.

"These things could be put behind me for the time being." And with that, Ayase gave her trademark smile, masking away all her contemplation.

After all, life still goes on…

Author's Note:

Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this. I remember a very interesting discussion I had with my brother, I thank God that he also likes anime. Anyway, about this discussion, it was about Ore Imo (short for Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai, the full Japanese title is darn too long) and it came down to which character we liked best. The bottom line came down to my brother liking Kirino and Kuroneko, while me liking Ayase and Kirino in that order. The discussion was very interesting and we both came to different conclusion, he would love to have Kirino as a sister and likes Kuroneko. On the other hand, I would liked Ayase a lot, since she's my type and, instead of having Kirino as my sister, I would rather have her as some girl I can date, meaning not related. From that moment, confirmed that Ayase is actually my favorite character.

Anyway, the reason why I chose to write this one-shot is because there are too few Kyosuke and Ayase pairing story and I like to change that if possible. Another thing is that I am simply too unhappy about one fan fic, even though it has Ayase as the main character, it turned Kirino into a lesbian or yuri, whichever you want to call it. Flame me or not, aside from me don't agreeing with that type of life style, I don't see it possible, with Kirino being a _brocon_, she is actually romantically interested in Kyosuke, which by is itself another problem. That's actually my biggest reason for writing this story, to create an Ayase centric story that I can at least read without having to be turned off.

Another side note is that I will most likely scrap the sequel to "The Story Goes On" due to the fact, the story changes darn too much with it still being serialized and I personally want to write something that is at least plausible with the settings from the manga.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and perhaps I will write another one for Ore Imo if I have enough support.


End file.
